


The Winner

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Night Manager (TV) RPF
Genre: Award Nominees, Award Winners, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Gift, I'm so proud!, So happy for you Tom!, The Night Manager - Freeform, award show, golden globes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Tom won and you can't be happier





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Miley, with love

You were watching at home. You couldn’t go with him because the kids needed to go to bed at a decent time and you weren’t exactly a large crowd person. He had learned that when you attended an awards show with him when you first started dating and it had sent you into a panic attack and left you sitting out in the limo, using a bag the champagne bottle came in to calm yourself down. Tonight, he was wearing Gucci, you were wearing Batman pajama pants and a Kong: Skull Island crew t-shirt. He was sitting with Hugh Laurie, three time Golden Globe winner, and you were sitting with Mercutio and Horatio, a dog and cat that Tom had picked the names out for. Not that you would argue, because you probably would’ve named them Thor and Loki or something.

“I’m so nervous.” You said to yourself, sipping on water from a champagne flute and munching on some of your favorite candy. Before Tom had left, he had surprised you with lots of your favorites. Since you had the kids upstairs, and since they were both at the age where they could wake up crying at any moment, he had bypassed the alcohol and instead had bought you flavored waters and your favorite soda. Always so thoughtful, that husband yours. Especially when he was gone for so long.

The Emmy’s had been hard on him. He had put his heart and soul into Johnathan Pine, but instead, the People vs OJ Simpson had swept the board. You were sure that it was about to happen again, and you were ready to offer support. You watched through the show, smiling and cheering as Hugh won. He was such a charming man, much different than House had been, though he would slip into that character once in a while because he knew that you loved that show. But soon, it was Tom’s category.

“I can’t watch.” You said, covering your eyes. You were a nervous wreck. You were sure that they were going to say Courtney B. Vance. Or Bryan Cranston. But when you heard the name, Tom Hiddleston, your hands dropped and your eyes widened. Was it a mistake? Were you dreaming? But there he was, smiling and talking his long winded speech that he had been rehearsing ever since he was told he was a nominee. He had won. He! Had! Won!

“Yes!” You said, jumping up, scaring Mercutio and Horatio from their slumber. You hoped you hadn’t awoken the kids, but you were just so happy that for that brief moment, you didn’t really care.

About fifteen minutes later, your phone rang. Tom’s ringtone. You smile and grabbed it, pressing the talk button.

“Hello Golden Globe winner Tom Hiddleston.” You said. You heard his soft laugh on the other end, along with other noises.

“Can you Facetime love?” He asked. You looked at your phone and pressed the button, Tom’s smiling face filling up your screen. “Hello beautiful.”

“Hey there handsome.” You smiled at him. “I’m so proud of you.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” He said, turning his phone to show the award in his hand. Chris Hemsworth walked by then, making a face at the camera and making you giggle. Tom’s face came back onto the screen. “I’ll be home soon.”

“I can’t wait.” You said. “I can’t wait to celebrate with you.” You winked at him, making him laugh.

“Can I guess then that in a few months, child number three will be on the way darling?” He asked, making you laugh.

“We’ll just see about that.” You smiled at him. “Just make it home soon.”

“You can count on it.” He looked around. “They’re calling us back. I have to go. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” After blowing kisses to each other, you both had to hang up. You laid your phone down with a smile. Golden Globe winner Tom Hiddleston. And soon, you could be standing with him at Buckingham Palace as he was knighted. 

Finally, everything was working out the way it was supposed to.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
